


Smoochless

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo W2018/19 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: It’s not that Kihyun didn’t want it. He wasn’t actively seeking it, but maybe it’s been way too long since he last got kissed. And Changkyun was cute. Adorable even. So he thought it would at least be pleasant. If only Changkyun grew some balls and did it already, because Kihyun would rather chop his head off than make the first move.





	Smoochless

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Holiday Movies" square.

Everyone knew Changkyun was trying to kiss him. Kihyun knew, the members knew, the manager knew and at this point, probably the whole monbebe population too.

It was very subtle at first. So much, that Kihyun didn’t notice anything weird in their domestic habits. Just Changkyun being a little too enthusiastic on helping him cook. Sometimes staying awake, tucked by Kihyun’s side and watching dramas or playing on his phone while Kihyun logged their next day’s activities in his phone planner late at night.

It wasn’t anything much more than Changkyun being physically closer, so Kihyun didn’t pay any attention. They all had periods when they craved intimacy more or less than usually.

 

Then, Changkyun turned more daring. Or aggressive some might say. It was happening again and again. He was standing too close to Kihyun, but didn’t dare close the centimetres between them. He froze at the last moment and stepped back and left a very confused and mildly flustered Kihyun behind. Other times someone got in the room and Changkyun just freaked out.

It’s not that Kihyun didn’t want it. He wasn’t actively seeking it, but maybe it’s been way too long since he last got kissed. And Changkyun was cute. Adorable even. So he thought it would at least be pleasant. If only Changkyun grew some balls and did it already, because Kihyun would rather chop his head off than make the first move.

So Kihyun waited. He was patient. He didn’t say a thing when Changkyun walked straight onto a street lamp while staring at Kihyun and sipping cola one night at Spain. Neither when Changkyun leaned in right before Minhyuk slammed the bathroom door open to find them in a very close proximity and they had to explain they were just waxing each other’s legs. He even giggled off the incident where Changkyun drunkenly sat on his lap when they were at Japan, stared into Kihyun’s eyes lovingly and the next moment he was drooling and snoring on his shoulder.

 

“Dude just do the poor kid a favour and kiss him already.” Minhyuk told him while getting dressed for a stage. “You’re stressing him out.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kihyun diligently answers.

“That’s a shame, because even your mum called to ask me if you’re dating already and told me to say she will love you whatsoever.”

“Oh.” Okay maybe this thing blew up. “Okay.”

“Smooch him.” Minhyuk pushes. “Smooch him well. We need to keep the maknae happy.”

 

Somehow a whole year passes and Kihyun is still smoochless. He keeps watching Changkyun and Changkyun keeps tripping over his own words and legs and Minhyuk facepalms and Hoseok rolls his eyes every time they see them behaving like pre-schoolers around each other. Kihyun guesses they must be amusing, like some drama characters, but with worst acting.

 

Things escalate when it gets really cold and Changkyun, somehow, steals one of Kihyun’s favourite hoodies. It’s a pretty overworn grey thing. Kihyun originally wore only inside the dorms, but Changkyun not only keeps it, but wears it outside too.

“Too comfy!” Changkyun whines the third time Kihyun catches him wearing the hoodie and tries to reclaim it. Changkyun looks kinda cute in it. “It smells like you” he tells Kihyun blushing. And at that moment Kihyun knows he has lost the hoodie for good. It’s one more win for Changkyun.

 

It almost happens at the fancon. In front of hundreds of their fans. They are playing around and Jooheon is hugging both Kihyun and Changkyun. Kihyun tries to pull away and Changkyun flashes him a smile. Kihyun’s whole life passes in front of his eyes when he realizes how close they are for a few seconds before Jooheon pushes them away.

The fans cheer. Because it’s clearly fanservice. Changkyun’s good at that. And as long as it’s fanservice Kihyun and the rest of the group are safe. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

After the fancon ends Hyunwoo looks at Kihyun like a very done dad would.

“Do something” he mouths, “before we get dragged into a scandal”.

Kihyun gives him a sheepish smile and convinces himself that Changkyun should still grow some balls. Preferably not in front of their fans. If possible.

 

The next day is a struggle. Almost all of them are in the process of catching a cold, having something dislocated or both and they just want is sleep. Despite that, the managers are up before the sun rises to get Minhyuk and Hoseok to the hospital for a checkup and drive the rest at the ISAC stadium. Kihyun tries to make the best of it, interacting with their fans and catching up with other idols. He’s so tired he gets hyperactive, which apparently monbebes enjoy a little too much.

When Changkyun gives him a massage and the manager is staring at them Kihyun decides to ignore it. Changkyun just cares for his muscle condition. And his lips, but is Kihyun ever good in admitting anything?

By the time the managers at last dump them back home, they are all just a big pile of tiredness and sneezing. Hoseok descends from his bedroom since he has been home for a while already and gently urges them one by one to take a warm shower and makes them hot chocolates.

Kihyun isn’t sure who suggested it, but there’s a movie night scheduled and Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are already in front of the tv picking what to watch. Jooheon butts in to suggest Home Alone since they didn’t have any time for holiday movies between their schedules. Christmas might be long over, but everyone has a soft spot for Jooheon and his two kittens who come to the living room to join them. So one by one they take their places on the couches and the floor after their showers.

Kihyun isn’t sure how or why he’s alone with Changkyun on the big couch. It just happens. Everyone’s squished on the other couch and sprawled on the floor. And there’s so much space for them but still Changkyun sits with his thighs pressed to Kihyun’s.

Kevin McCallister on the screen runs around his house setting traps and Changkyun is slowly turning his body towards Kihyun in a very not so subtle way. Kihyun spares him a look every once in a while, trying to keep focused on the movie they’re watching for a fourth year in a row.

Jooheon recites perfectly the words from the movie with the gangsters Kevin on their screen is watching and Minhyuk kisses his cheek sloppily. Which reminds Kihyun of, well, how smoochless he is.

He turns to fully look at Changkyun. Gosh, the poor kid looks at Kihyun smiling like some kind of lovesick fool.

“Do it” Kihyun leans as close as he dares, “you asshole.”

And he thinks it’s gonna be a peck, if anything. Definitely not Changkyun climbing on his lap and French kissing him like they are at the ending scene of an apocalyptic movie.

And it feels good to be smooched at last, so Kihyun stops paying attention to his surroundings and focuses on the chapped lips on his own and the hands steadily pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. He paws at Changkyun’s hoodie only to realize it’s the same, grey one.

Changkyun rolls his hips down once, Kihyun involuntarily leaves the tiniest throaty sound and someone from the carpet clears his throat.

Changkyun gets off his lap just in time to see Minhyuk sliding half a dozen of bills to Jooheon’s pockets, Hoseok with his hands in the air mid-cheer, Hyungwon still asleep at his corner and Hyunwoo unbothered, eating his popcorn.

“Thank god it’s over” Jooheon exhales, “the tension would kill us all.”

“Guess who’s sleeping in the living room tonight” Hyunwoo turns the television off when the credits start rolling. “That’s right” he looks at terrified-Kihyun-who-just-made-out-in-front-of-his-whole-group and very-pleased-Changkyun-who-just-made-out-in-front-of-his-whole-group, “that’s right, you two will.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
